


只有他不在的葬礼

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 光之战士没有参加奥尔什方的葬礼
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 8





	只有他不在的葬礼

1.

光之战士没有参加奥尔什方的葬礼。

一位福尔唐骑士站在奥尔什方的棺木旁，看着前来吊唁的人们，心里默默地想着。

这种事情，他作为一个福尔唐家的骑士，即便是心里有着天大的疑惑，也不好意思问出口。在他的记忆中，光之战士一直和奥尔什方相交甚好，甚至连光之战士在经历乌尔达哈政变无处可去时，都是奥尔什方一手安排的。他至今仍然记得奥尔什方在信件中，在卫兵团的通告中再三吩咐他一定要帮上那位英雄的忙。他也同样记得奥尔什方三番五次来到爱德蒙伯爵的府邸，两人多次彻夜长谈，话题来来去去都是关于那位光之战士。

然而那位一直温和的骑士老爷，现在只是安详冰冷地躺在黑色的棺木中，再也睁不开了眼睛。为什么这场葬礼光之战士没有来？难道是太忙了抽不出空，又或是太悲伤不愿送他最后一程？不论如何，似乎这种问题也不是他这区区一个小骑士能够理解的了的。

他沉默着把自己的姿势调整回来，和站的整整齐齐的其他骑士融为一体。

2.

光之战士没有参加奥尔什方的葬礼。

爱德蒙伯爵看着身着黑色礼服肃穆的人群，心里默默地想着。

他当然知晓在教皇厅里发生了怎样的惨剧，也多多少少从光之战士一行人的只言片语知道了一些关于教皇和苍天骑士团的对他来说实在是有些过于震惊的消息。他曾经想过伊修加德将以何种方式结束与龙族的千年战争，也曾经设想过光之战士的加入会给战局带来多大的改变。

然而他没想到过的是，奥尔什方的死。

他从光之战士那里听闻了他的临终。确实，确实，以身为盾，替盟友挡下足以致命的一枪，他所做的一切，都不愧于福尔唐之名，都不愧于骑士之盾。只是这白发人送黑发人的悲剧，在与龙类战争结束前的拂晓发生，怎能让他不想失声痛哭？

光之战士的去向他是知晓的。追随着教皇一行人的脚步，去斩断千年龙诗战争所留下的祸根。他离开前曾经嗓音嘶哑地说他要为奥尔什方报仇，爱德蒙伯爵也坚信他能够做到。

只不过，他更加希望的是光之战士能够平安归来。

3.

光之战士没有参加奥尔什方的葬礼。

阿图瓦雷尔看着安详地躺在棺木中的奥尔什方，心里默默地想着。

当时光之战士受到父亲的接济来到福尔唐家的时候，他其实对父亲的这个决定还颇有些微词。确实，他是自己的弟弟奥尔什方的同盟者，大概也能算得上他的一位挚友，但毕竟在当时的情况下，光之战士是杀害乌尔达哈女王的嫌疑犯，伊修加德又闭关锁国，这样贸然接纳他恐怕对福尔唐家来说也是有着不小的风险。更何况，那时候的自己，也没有怎么接纳自己的这个同父异母的弟弟。

然而后来自己对他的态度又是怎么改观的呢？阿图瓦雷尔不禁回想起了当时和光之战士在库尔扎斯西部高地追寻巡逻部队的事情。当时还是初来乍到的光之战士，居然在库尔扎斯西部高地如入无人之境一般出色的完成了任务，甚至还一举揪出了冰之巫女的巢穴。再后来，埃马内兰被光之战士从瓦努族的手里解救出来的事情也传到了他的耳中。这个家伙确实有些本事。他隐约记得当时他是这么想的。

阿图瓦雷尔还曾经见过不少次光之战士和奥尔什方单独交流的情况。他们的交情确实不一般，也难怪他会甘愿为他挡下那一枪付出性命。只是保护那位光之战士所付出的代价实在是太大了……

阿图瓦雷尔依稀想起来，光之战士在和他们告别的时候，就曾经非常严肃地说过。他要去云海之上，去追赶从皇都离开的教皇。

为奥尔什方报仇。

4

他确实没有去奥尔什方的葬礼。

他匆忙地推开福尔唐家的门。厚重的风雪随着他一同被卷入了温暖的生着炉火的房间，瞬间化成一滴一滴的水滴，沁在了鲜红色的地毯上。

前来吊唁的人们早已离去，拯救他的那位骑士早已沉眠于不知位于何处的墓穴中。他手中的枪尖上还有着血迹，他身上的鳞铠在龙血的支持下散发着淡淡的温热。他微笑着又小心翼翼地和伯爵，和他认识的所有人拥抱，只是轻声说着。

我回来了。

5

光之战士和奥尔什方之间到底有着怎样的羁绊？也许这是个永远都难以了解的谜题。他似乎一直避着和奥尔什方相关的话题，自从奥尔什方离世后连巨龙首营地的指挥室都很少推门走入。随着龙诗战争的彻底结束，这样的一个话题也就渐渐地被掩埋在了库尔扎斯的风雪中，再也没有什么人提起了。

只是弗朗塞尔知道，在神意之地的一角，在他给奥尔什方立的衣冠冢旁，有时能看到那位英雄的身影。他有时会安静的站着，有时会低声地说着一些冒险的故事……

只是他从来，从来都没再露出过一丝一毫悲伤的表情。


End file.
